Letters To You
by MrsMichaelSandrelli
Summary: They all write letters to Grace. I own nothing except for Zara.


**LETTERS TO YOU**

They all write her letters, each one conveying news yet grief, each one unable to let her go. Each one is different, yet the theme is still the same. The undeniable sadness is there but also the will to survive and keep on living.

Grace,

It has been a year since you died and every day it gets a little easier but the pain never truly goes away.

I remember what it was like to hear you were dead, I felt numb and shocked. I kept my sadness hidden from everyone else until I was totally alone and only then did I let myself cry. You meant everything to me Grace and I do not know how I have managed to live without you for so long without wanting to join you. You were my life, my love, my everything. Fate decided that we were not meant to be so they snatched you away forever. I know that everyone is still upset over your death but we have 2 new team members, Shannon O'Dea and Zara Mellerton, the first of who was to officially replace you, the second was assigned to us as a liaison point between the Vic Police and the Israeli Intelligence Office known as Mossad. Shannon and Zara are completely different, not only in physical features but also their behaviour. Shannon is tall with dark red hair and very outspoken. Zara on the other hand is slightly shorter than Stella with dark brown hair and a very quiet attitude. Zara has a crapload of degrees and stuff and knows a lot about intelligence, undercover operations and even has a degree in Policing! Sorry, it's just that Zara fascinates me as I have never met an Israeli, or a woman, who knows 20 different ways of killing someone with something as small as a paperclip! She is kinda scary in that way but yeah, I found out today by hacking into her file that she pretty much has the same relationship background that I do, except that she was married but her husband was killed by a sniper while they were walking down the street and he died in her arms. According to her file, she now distrusts men entirely when it comes to relationships and is quite wary and reactive when one of us guys goes to try and touch her, as she will flinch violently then spin around and pull her gun on us. We learnt pretty quickly to only speak not touch. I miss you Grace and I wish you were here, by my side.

Josh.

Hey Gracie,

How's life going? Must be better than being here. Life here sucks because the newbies are like nails on a chalkboard…extremely irritating. I can't even banter with Zara coz she tries to rip my head off if I even try. She's like a brick wall. Josh nearly came close to being shot at one point when he forgot about Zara's lightening reflexes and put a hand on her shoulder, she swiftly kicked him in the backs of his knees which made him drop to them then pulled her gun and held it against his forehead with the safety off until he backed off which he did quite quickly. She said something to him in a language no-one understood except for Leon who recognized it as Hebrew and quickly looked up the words "back off" so that we could at least have some kinda weapon to use against her. Shannon, the other newbie took on Zara at one point which led to an all-out brawl between the two, only stopping when Zara pulled a wicked looking knife out and forced it against Shannon's throat, to which Shannon uttered a strangled cry, pleading Zara not to kill her. Lawson went to get Leon, who told Zara to back off in Hebrew and she told him to "f*** off" in what turned out later to be Serbian. We wondered why Leon looked shocked. Now we know. Anyway, life without you is crap. Lawson and Kerry are still bickering, I'm going out with Michael (he is sooo hot!) and we are going so well! We have managed to hide it from Kerry and the rest but I think Josh is onto us because he keeps looking oddly at Michael and I when we are talking. Ah well. Anyway, we've got a job. Keep safe!

Stella.

Hi Grace,

It's Dom here. Sorry I have not written for some time, but what with our new baby and everything, it's been seriously chaotic. Sandi and I decided to name our baby Grace after you because you meant so much to us. Work has been busy since you left, Josh has been quiet and depressed but pretty much threw himself straight into work. Kerry made him take stress leave after you died, which he did after a bit of a struggle, but he seems ok now. Anyway, Sandi says hi and hopes you are well. Life has gone a bit quiet since you left. We have 2 new members but neither of them are you, Grace, even though we try and think they are, unfortunately it doesn't seem to work that well. As you may have guessed, Michael and Stella seem to be more than just friends but that is unconfirmed. Leon's being a pain in the ass at the moment because his system is buggering up but hopefully it will be fixed soon! We try to stay focused on our jobs and the tasks given to us, but I know that each of us still wishes you would come back or that you were not dead.

We all miss you Grace, you were really one of a kind.

Dom.

Hey G,

Sorry, kinda a bit off today. Stel and I are officially a couple so that's some good news. Dom's named his kid after you, Leon's hitting on Shannon, and Zara's tried to kill Josh more than once. Apart from that, everything is fine! Zara is a weird one though, she chucks a mental if any of us boys even try to get her attention by touching her shoulder or arms and she just completely loses it! Leon, Dom, Lawson and I had to literally drag Zara off Josh one time because he accidentally grabbed her shoulder and she went all ninja on him, threw him to the floor and stuck a gun to his temple! It was mad! We actually had to cuff her but that only lasted about 2 seconds because apparently she picked the lock and freed herself! Anyway, if you were here I bet you would have had a good old go at her and won, but we're all too chicken to considering what she can and will do to us if we even try. Work is ok but Dom's slipping again! He's like tired all the time and cranky.

Well I had better go because Stella's waiting for me downstairs, we are going to see that new James Bond film! Hope you are well.

Michael.

Grace,

Sorry cannot write much more than a quick note because Zara's just gone all mental on Josh again, we are going to have to do something about her, she's psychotic around men! I know she is a trained assassin but seriously! Enough is enough! Wish you were back again. At least it would be normal!

Lawson.

Hey Gracie,

Just a quick note to say wish you were here because it's a madhouse here at the moment. We have a Mossad assassin here as a liason officer and its complete Hell! Anyway, I had better go. Kerry.

Hi Grace,

It's Leon. Hopefully you are doing better than the rest of us because it is literally HELL down here! Ahahaha. Anyway we have this new officer who is like a freaky ninja chick! But she is also super good at computers and fixed my broken system in literally 2 minutes! Im totally in love! Hahaha. Anyway gotta go, Zara's chucked a nutter again! Oh and we have Shannon as well! Shes kinda cool.

Bye! Leon.

**Secretly, all of them wished she would come back.**


End file.
